


All The Fish In The Sea

by lulublue1234



Series: Kpop Drabbles [1]
Category: Bangtan, K-pop, bts
Genre: Drabble Collection, Handcuffs, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, M/M, Paint Kink, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, these drabbles are life, what has kpop done to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulublue1234/pseuds/lulublue1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Tumblr prompts.<br/>Why read? It's just the right thing to do... like saving kittens from trees.<br/>Tags will be updated as stories are added.</p><p>Story List (will be updated as stories are added)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Minjoon

**Author's Note:**

> Jimin stares. Namjoon knows.

**22\. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.**

 

“Jimin, can you stay behind and help Namjoon master that last turn?” the dance choreographer asks.

“Try to make him look less like a newborn giraffe, okay?” the man says with a chuckle that makes Jimin smile.

“Hey, I heard that,” Namjoon interjects from across the room, causing both men to look in his direction.

“I’d be happy to hyung,”Jimin says, giving his instructor a bow as the man walks towards the doors, stopping to give Namjoon an encouraging pat on the shoulder on the way out.

Namjoon slowly makes his way over to Jimin, and the man’s close proximity has Jimin at a momentary loss for words (it’s a byproduct of blonde’s existence and Jimin’s larger than life crush on the leader).

They stand awkwardly for a bit, each unsure of the next move, until Namjoon breaks the silence (and Jimin almost hugs him he’s so grateful).

“Seriously, baby giraffe?” Namjoon asks. A faint hint of disgruntlement colors his tone.

“It’s an upgrade hyung; he used to say you reminded him of a flailing, dying octopus,” Jimin replies as he tries but fails to hide his laughter.

“Mmm, flailing octopus? That couldn’t have been very attractive.” Namjoon’s dimples come out of their hiding spot as he speaks, and Jimin blames the next sentence out of his mouth on their appearance.

“Oh, but it was hyung! You’re always very attra-” Jimin’s eyes widen as his hands fly to his mouth. Namjoon’s stares at him a beat too long, and Jimin can feel the heat burning at his face and ears.

“S’okay, I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.” Namjoon words are soft and matter-of-fact but it sounds more like a question to Jimin.

The look in the Namjoon’s eyes is gentle and tender, and Jimin makes a conscious decision to ignore everything that just transpired because he is so not ready to deal with his feelings for Kim Namjoon right now. He claps his hands together and hides a smile when Namjoon jumps slightly startled.

“Okay, about that spin. Let’s get to that, shall we?” he says way too loudly and only feels only slightly guilty at the look of confusion that flicks across Namjoon’s dark orbs.

He stands behind the tall blonde and places his hand on the curve of Namjoon’s back, ignoring the tingle of pleasure that runs through him at the man’s close, close, closeness.

The impromptu dance class ends without much incident once Jimin feels that Namjoon’s status as suave-sexy-brained-leader will not be affected by his dance moves (or lack thereof). “

You did really good hyung,” Jimin says genuinely. “You caught on really quickly!”

“Really?” Namjoon’s asks, surprise tinting his voice, eyes bright and shining.

“Yes, really,” Jimin says while picking up his gym bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

“Thanks for helping me, Jimin. I really like it when you’re my teacher.” Namjoon says as he hits play on the stereo.

“You’re welcome, hyung, anytime.” Jimin doesn’t dare look at Namjoon until he’s mere inches from the door then he stops and turns around, a smile forms on his lips as he watches (with pride) as the blonde run through what he just learned.

“Hyung,” Namjoon turns to look at him, “just so you know. I look when I know you’re looking, too,” Jimin says just before walking through the door.

And if Namjoon blushed the color of an overripe tomato at the statement…well, Jimin is one hundred percent good with that.

 

****A/N***  
come find me and request [here](http://lulublu1014.tumblr.com/)


	2. Yoonmin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi likes to sleep. Yoongi sleeps best with Jimin. Jimin sleeps naked.

**Prompt:**

**6\. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?”**

**35\. “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”**

 

It started the week after LA Kcon, and that first morning had been a bit of a shock to his system (albeit a welcomed one) but Yoongi can honestly say every morning since has been his favorite time of day.

**Two Weeks Prior**

Yoongi kicks off the covers in his sleep. His bed is uncharacteristically warm and soft, really, really soft. He snuggles into the sweet, velvety feel, unconsciously wrapping an arm, then a leg around the smooth object. A contented sigh escapes his lips; he’s been so tired lately (okay always), and right now the warm softness has him in a state of post-sleep bliss. When the softness around him moves and then groans, Yoongi has a small aneurysm as he shoots up in his bed.

_What the hell?_

_Jimin?_

_Holy_ shit, _is he…?_

He taps the boy on the shoulder in a not so gentle manner.

“Five more minutes, Omma,” the boy answers sleepily, and Yoongi cracks a grin.

_The kid really is just fucking adorable sometimes._

“Jimin wake up,” Yoongi shakes the boy a little harder (unsure of where to put his hand). “I’m not  
your mother kid.”

Maybe it was Yoongi’s tone, maybe it was that Jimin’s sleepy brain finally registered that this was not his room, whatever the reason the boy flies up in the bed like he was on fire. He sits there (thank goodness Jin was away) staring in wide-eyed confusion and Yoongi tries not to look, but it’s so damn hard.

“Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” he asks as he eyes roam over Jimin’s slightly flushed skin (he is forever proud that he doesn’t touch).

The gasp that escapes Jimin’s lips when he looks down at himself will forever be Yoongi’s favorite thing (okay second favorite Jimin’s abs are pulling for first place).

“Holy shit! I’m so sorry hyung, sorry sorry.” Jimin says as he bows and runs out of the room, and Yoongi decides that maybe Jimin’s ass is his favorite thing.

Jimin’s naked sleepwalk into Yoongi’s room continues for the next several nights, and Yoongi doesn’t complain because waking up to Jimin is refreshing and it leaves him feeling well rested and just plain happy.

**Present**

Practice went on for what feels like years and when the seven boys crawl into the van to drive home there is no talking, no joking, none of the sounds that one would expect to hear from a group of twenty-somethings. The silence continues once they step past the threshold of their shared home, as well. The shower is warm when Yoongi climbs in, and he can’t wait to shimmy under his covers and sleep like the rock he is. As he walks to his room he briefly wonders if he will wake up to Jimin in the morning, but he’s too sleepy to take the thought any further.

He notices the boy in his bed when he finally makes his way into his room. Something’s different and it takes a minute for him to realize what it is. Jimin’s dressed and for reasons he pretends not to know Yoongi wakes the boy up.

“Jimin wake up.”

Jimin sits up in the bed groggily.

“Did I come in your room again, hyung?”

“Mmm…”

“Sorry, I’m not sure why I kee-”

“Take it off. All of it.” Yoongi cuts off the boy; he’s too tired for long ass conversations or apologies. He just wants Jimin naked, right now (he’s a stickler for tradition and Jimin naked is tradition damn it).

Jimin blinks, “Uhm, what?”

Yoongi holds the man’s stare in such a way that Jimin will clearly understand his next statement.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” He emphasizes the last sentence and points at the boy’s clothing (just in case the pointed stare doesn’t work. Jimin’s not the quickest fish in the sea).

Thirty minutes later he’s wrapped up in Jimin’s warmth and the boy’s even breath is lulling him into what he knows will be the best rest ever. A thought floats through Yoongi’s mind just moments before sleep claims him.

_Tomorrow I’m getting naked too._

He falls asleep with a smile.

 

***A/N***

Come request [here](http://lulublu1014.tumblr.com/)


	3. Namson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson's plan is good, until he loses the key.

**17\. “Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”**

 

“Really? You thought this was a good idea?” Namjoon asks, slightly angry.

He stares at Jackson who at least has the decency to look somewhat embarrassed even if Namjoon knows he’s really not. Jackson loves doing stupid shit like this, and Namjoon would be more upset if he weren't still swimming in the afterglow of their previous activities. Jackson has a magical tongue, along with other magical things that he will NOT be thinking about because he’s determined to be mad at the man.

“I did.” Jackson answers matter-of-fact, “Also, I seem to recall a certain someone with blonde hair and long limbs asking why we hadn’t thought of this sooner?”

Namjoon blushes at the memory. Okay fine, he did enjoy it in the heat of passion when Jackson’s lips, and Jackson’s tongue, and Jackson’s- _No, no you don’t Kim Namjoon, you will not be deterred from you right to angry._

“I did enjoy. I don’t have an issue being handcuffed to the bed. It's hot as hell when you take the lead and I’m powerless. But why the fuck did you handcuff yourself to me and then throw the key across the room?” Namjoon asks heatedly, high starting to wear off.

“I thought it would be special, you know…uhm, to be connected to you. I didn’t mean to throw it that far. I got carried away when you started begging, and I threw it harder than I intended to.” Jackson says with a pout, lips turned down like a dejected child.

Namjoon melts like he always does, how can he be mad. Jackson's the cutest when he pouts, the man’s unconscious aegyo is Namjoon’s weakness, and he hates himself a bit for always falling so easily. He should be more upset, seeing how they’re both imprisoned on his bed. Namjoon cranes his head a bit and can see the key mocking from its location a few inches from the door. He drops his head, and sighs in frustration. He almost cries when he realizes they’ll have to wait for his younger brother Taehyung to come, and Namjoon knows Taehyung will never let him live this moment down, _the little shit._

“Well,” he says with a sigh of resignation, “looks like we’ll be trapped here for a while…how about we try that thing you did with your tongue again?”

Namjoon decides if he’s to be mocked for the rest of eternity by his evil younger brother, _well then it’s gonna damn well be worth it_.

...and it is, it really is.


	4. Vmon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung asks Namjoon to help him paint. Namjoon assumes Taehyung meant his house, but he is so wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one where Taehyung is the pain brush

**19\. “The paint’s supposed to go where?”**

When Taehyung texted asking if he could help him paint, Namjoon never dreamed how far out of control things would spiral. But the current situation has Namjoon deciding that Taehyung is a fucking genius, literally and metaphorically.

“Seriously hyung, why is this weird to you?” Taehyung asks near breathless as he trickles tiny kisses along Namjoon’s jawline.

“Shit Tae,” Namjoon is hazy with desire. “when you said you wanted help painting, I thought you meant your apartment.” Namjoon captures Taehyung’s mouth in a proper kiss, sucking at the man’s lower lip causing the man to moan in reply.

“I do,” Taehyung says once they break apart for air, “but-”

Taehyung leans in to kiss him one more time, and Namjoon really doesn’t give a flying fuck about how Taehyung wants them to paint the wall. He will fucking swallow the royal blue organic liquid and fart tiny paint bubbles on the wall if it means that Taehyung will continue kissing him, and continue grinding against him like a cat in heat. So if the boy wants to be a paint brush against the wall as Namjoon fucks him senseless, _then who the hell is he to argue?_

He sneaks an arm around Taehyung’s back pulling the boy closer, angling his head and deepening the kiss. Taehyung tastes like strawberries and chocolate and Namjoon sucks harder savoring the sweetness on the man’s tongue, swallowing down every little whimper coming from the boy. Taehyung is shaking against him and breathing heavily when he finally releases him. Taehyung is most beautiful like this, need dripping off him like early morning dew falling from a leaf. _He’s just so damn gorgeous_ , and if the Taehyung wants to make love-art…well, then Namjoon is going to fulfill his wish.

He kisses Taehyung once more before licking a trail from Taehyung’s neck, traveling down the boy’s toned, heaving abdomen until he lands on his knees in front of Taehyung’s crotch. Namjoon nuzzles his face against Taehyung clothed, near hard member and earns a stuttered sob from the boy. He undoes the zipper pushing the material down slightly so he can place a feather light kiss on Taehyung’s v-line just before leaning over to grab the paintbrush.

He looks up into Taehyung lust-blown eyes and smiles before asking.

“The paint’s supposed to go _where_?”


End file.
